HellishFell
HellishFell is the Child of UnderFell!Sans and UnderHell!Sans Profile Appearance HellishFell, unlike his father, has a green eye and some green lines underneath his eyes as well.He doesn't wear nor have a golden tooth. he like his father wears a furry jacket,but unlike his dad, the fur on his is gray and he wears a black sweater. He also wears shorts with a white stripe instead of a yellow one. He also wears sneakers like his dad. YOU'RE JUST LIKE YA FATHA!!!! Personality HellishFell is a lot more edgier than his father UF!Sans so watch out you might cut yourself on the edge and he has a bad habit of never using his regular eyes he's always gotta show off his third eye like he own the place,even though he has only one. He doesn't like talking with other offspring's and likes the taste of Fruit cuz he fruity as frick and apple cider yee-ha! He has a personal vendetta against PaperJam and yet somehow still hangs around Because he's fake like all dem hoes you talk to.He curses a lot more than his father UF!Sans(sorry but we don't use that colorful lingo up in here broski),but also likes to sleep and fight as less like his other father UH!Sans but honestly who doesn't.He will only fight when he gets mad which is all the time so he takes anger management classes.He has a short fuse so its easy to anger him ya don't say. He enjoys telling jokes,but instead his jokes are more insulting than funny so he better watch out cuz its 2018 and everyone be a pussy boi these days.Likes to Play the Electric Guitar. But he's very bad at it. Abilities LV Since his father is UH!Sans this means that his fathers Lv gets passed down to him plus some from UF!Sans so he a strong boi. Fist It is how it sounds. HellishFell uses his fist to fight instead of his bones and gaster blasters, he does this to relax himself and save up magic. Smart idea though personally I wouldn't mind a little fisting myself ;D Bone Marrow This attack lets HellishFell be able to see your weak spots and target them doing critical damage. For example your weakness may be the inability to take a joke so he taunts you with harmless words that some how inflict damage on the opponent Backstory One day in Snowdin UnderFell and UnderHell Sans were having a disagreement like always(typical edge lords), when suddenly the alarm goes off and that's when it hits them, Genocide Route that's when UH!Sans and UF!Sans run to the judgement hall, that's when they see the kid standing at the other end of the hall with a knife covered in dust. UnderFell!Sans fueled with rage goes towards the kid head on but soon it'll be balls in, UnderHell however was calm and collected and knew what exactly to do fap to the scene. UnderFell and the kid fought and fought until UnderFell made a misstep and slipped like the clumsy bag of fat bones he is, giving the kid a chance to strike they went for it OH HECK HE DIED HE DEAD Y'ALL LORD SAVE THE QUEEN or something like that idk I'm not French I don't speak german,but then the kid was killed by a giant bone from the floor IT WAS UNDERHECCS BONER. UnderFell waited for the kid to come back.......but they didn't there couldn't possibly have just been a bone that shot up and killed it that's just stupid. he turned around and saw UnderHell looking at the Determination Star, then he walked over to it and used it to save. UnderFell's eyes filled with shock and a slight of fear, (pussyboi)he had figured out why the kid couldn't come back it was because UnderHell Sans was the most determined monster down in the Underground. UnderFell walked to UnderHell and thanked him, He then asked "Are you going to be leaving soon?" UnderHell continued to stare at UF!Sans and then made a discussion that would change his life forever. Underhecc pin fell to floor and started licking his face like a dawg "now its time to put MY bone in YOU~" he growled lustfully. (That's a word right?). And that's how HellishFell was born. Conversations with other offsprings * PaperJam: Hello you pile of crap and broken condoms! * Goth!Sans:Hi PaperJam * Chikara!Sans: Hi daddy * Blue Screen: {Error Noises} Hi big boi * HellishFell: *Ignores* * PaperJam: Hi HellishFell! * HellishFell:I *Ignores* * Goth!Sans:... Oh hecc they gonna get their beef on * Chikara!Sans:.... I claim the dust of the loser! * Blue Screen: {Freezes} * PaperJam: *yells* HELLO HELLISHFELL!!! ANSWER ME YOU DEAF DIRT BAG!!!! * HellishFell: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo. * PaperJam:.....Sorry jeez, i was just wondering if you wanted to know if you would like to visit OuterTale with me? * HellishFell: Hmm let me think....NO! * PaperJam:awww Category:Underfell Category:Underhell Category:Cross AU Category:Sans Category:Skeleton Category:Male Category:Kid